Third Wheel
by HYpatheticallySPEAKING
Summary: AU- Being the third wheel has its perks and its problems for sure. Especially when Jackie realizes she's not the only one. Jackie and Harvar friendship, Ox and Kim romance.


Soul Eater AU  
Jackie x Harvar  
Start time:11:22  
End time: 12:02

Prompt: Third Wheel  
(Just because I needed some drabble practice)  
AN- I don't own it. And please tell me if they're out of character. It's been a while since I read Soul Eater.

The downside to being a third wheel was just that- being the third wheel. Of course, that would mean that you actually _went_ on the dates with your friend. For Jacqueline Dupré, that wasn't an option. Her best friend's mom was, in essence, a witch. Kim was a free soul, and a kind girl- despite her moments of… well, anger and obsession with control. But despite that, Jackie found herself as a third wheel on every single date.

Why, you might ask?

Oh yeah, because Kim wasn't allowed to date yet, according to Mrs. Diehl.

Which was how Jackie ended up in this predicament.

She was, once again, the third wheel on a date. Kim's boyfriend, Ox Ford, was a sweet guy, but when your best friend is making out with someone in the seat next to you, it's pretty normal to just walk away… Right?

It was the twenty-second date when Jackie finally stopped moping about her situation. After all, she wasn't the only one suffering.

Oh yes, she wasn't the only third wheel.

Ox's friend, Harvar, was brought along on most dates as well. Since it was normally to a public place, Jackie would be on one side of the couple, and Harvar on the other… Makes sense- that was how it should go, right?

So, why in the world was she stuck sitting at a two-person table with Harvar? At a popular dating location, no less.

She spared a glance at the boy in front of her. He seemed equally uncomfortable. _Good._

The waitress stood at the side of their table, tapping her pen on the pad of paper in her hand. It had taken nearly five minutes to place an order that was inexpensive- seriously, how could anyone afford to go on dates as frequently as Kim and Ox?

"I take it you're not regular customers?" asked the waitress.

Jackie shook her head.

"Well then, I hope your first date here is nice," the lady said before walking away.

"Oh, kill me now."

"I've been thinking that since date number five," Harvar's voice was a nice change from Kim and Ox's friendly yelling.

Jackie couldn't help the smile that crossed her face, but it quickly vanished again. "This is torture…"

"I couldn't agree with you more."

Their drinks arrived at the table, and Jackie held up her glass. "Cheers to being single?"

"To being third wheels," Harvar amended, sparing a glance at the couple that was in a booth nearby.

"Here here." Glasses clinked, and Jackie took a sip of lemonade.

The silence that followed was absolutely intolerable. It was nice to hear someone else speak during these torturous times. And it was surprisingly the first time the two teenagers had ever spoken other than a greeting or goodbye.

"So," Harvar began to speak.

"Yes?"

"How did you get roped into this hellish job?" he inquired.

"Kim's my best friend. I can't leave her hanging." Jackie admitted. "Her mom won't let her on dates, so I'm her excuse. And hence the third wheel." Shrugging, she added, "Plus she won't take no for an answer, so it's either deal with her complaining, or come along to these dates."

"Oh."

"What about you?"

"Just about the same. Except for the fact that Ox needs me to keep his grades up. His… earlier obsession with Kim toned down a bit since they started dating. But it still was why his grades started dropping. He essentially put me in charge of making sure that he actually spends time studying."

"Because these dates are _definitely_ study dates," Jacqueline said with a grin.

"Exactly."

Food was set in front of them, and they began to eat.

"Being a third wheel isn't as bad as everyone makes it seem," Jackie admitted once they had finished eating.

"At least we're not being considered a couple," Harvar added, reminding the girl of the waitress.

Jackie smiled sweetly. "But then we would lose the benefit of being third wheels."

"And what, may I ask, is that?"

"Simple." Jackie called across the room to the pink-haired girl. "KIM! COME HERE AND PAY THE CHECK!"


End file.
